Confrontation
by alwaysmakorra
Summary: Asami confronts Mako about his kiss with Korra.


Just a little oneshot I wrote, enjoy!

* * *

A restless Asami sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes looking out of the window in hopelessness as rays of early morning sunlight poured over the landscape of Republic City. Dark bags were clearly visible under her dull green eyes, and her normally shiny black locks were matted and tangled, serving as testimonies to the girl's distressed and sleepless nights. Ever since Bolin had told Asami about Mako and Korra's kiss during the pro-bending tournament, she was unable to function properly, as the image of the Avatar and her boyfriend locking lips made her heart ache and head spin.

After Asami had first met Korra at Councilman Tarrlok's party a few weeks ago, she had always felt as if Korra harbored feelings of resentment towards her for dating Mako. Every time the couple found themselves in the Avatar's midst, Asami would always try to suppress her inklings that Korra wanted her to disappear. She had always thought that the blue eyed Avatar served as the one and only threat to her relationship, but she now realized that Mako had never been truly faithful all along. Just the thought of Mako's infidelity made Asami's heart plunge into her stomach.

With the bright sun settled high above the city, Asami decided that the best medicine to heal her broken heart was closure. Setting her mind on the goal of confronting Mako, the green eyed beauty got up from her rumpled bed, and made her way to the men's wing of the island. She walked along the cobblestone paths as the morning breeze swept through her hair, wondering what she would say to Mako.

After a few minutes, Asami found herself in front of Mako's room, her heart thumping nervously in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the closed door, hoping that he wasn't still asleep.

No more than a few seconds passed when she received a response. "Come in," Mako's voice sounded from inside the room.

Asami pushed open the door hesitantly, peeking inside to find Mako sitting upright in his bed with a steaming cup of tea in his hand. "H-Hey Mako," she greeted, stuffing her hands in her pajama pocket in an effort to quell their incessant trembling. She walked over to Mako, pulling up an empty chair next to the bed.

Mako smiled lovingly down at Asami, bending down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hey Asami, what's up? You look tired, have you been sleeping alright?"

Clearing her throat to try and hide the anxiousness in her voice, she began, "Well yeah, actually there's been something on my mind lately, something that I need to talk to you about." She looked down at her lap, wringing her hands together apprehensively.

"What is it?" Mako's forehead creased in genuine confusion, his auburn eyes filling with worry as he set his teacup down on the bedside table.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this Mako, but the other day, I found out about the kiss between you and Korra." She continued fiddling with her thumbs, refusing to look Mako in the eyes. At the last minute, she had decided not to confess that it was Bolin who had spilled the beans, just to protect the relationship between the brothers and to ensure that no third party would get involved in the situation.

Mako simply stared at Asami, her words rendering him utterly speechless. Beads of sweat began to form on Mako's forehead, as he felt the bedroom walls slowly closing in around him. Although Asami did not disclose her source, Mako already knew who could've possibly told his girlfriend: Bolin. Deciding it would be wrong to chastise his brother for what was inevitably Mako's mistake, the firebender let out a small sigh.

"Look, Asami, I'm really sorry, I truly am. I was going to tell you, but-"

"No, Mako, just stop," Asami interrupted as she abruptly stood up from the chair, nearly knocking it over. "Don't apologize to me; I know how much you like Korra. I mean, the way you were so concerned about her when we were searching for her, I could tell from the start." She tried her best to be angry at Mako, but her strong affections towards him made it difficult for her to feel anything but heartbreak and disappointment.

Mako wore a guilty expression on his face, one that Asami desperately wanted to believe, but she knew better. She knew that it was time for her to let go. It pained her to think of losing Mako, but it was for the best; she couldn't continue with this relationship with him when she was aware of his feelings for another girl. It wouldn't be fair, to Mako, Korra, or to her.

"Asami, I'm so sorry. It's just I've been so confused ever since that day. I do like you Asami, believe me when I say that, it's just that I have these feelings for Korra that won't go away, and I just don't know why." He looked up at Asami, a helpless look in his eyes.

"I know why," Asami's voice hitched in her throat. "It's because you're in _love _with her Mako. You like her more than you like me. It's as simple as that. And I just can't be with you knowing that you have feelings for somebody else."

Mako's eyes widened in disbelief, allowing himself a few seconds for Asami's words to sink in, before replying, "No, Asami, don't say that. We can work this out, I promise, just please don't-"

"Mako, stop," Asami shook her head, attempting to choke back a sob. "There's nothing to fix anymore, it's over."

With those last words, Asami turned on her heel, tears streaming silently down her face as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
